magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokuyo
Kokuyo '(黒曜石, ''Kokuyo) is one of the most unique magicians born in the world. She does not rely on a wand to cast magic spells, but instead generates magic by her will. Kokuyo was blessed by her father, Hephaestus to be born as a natural magician. She fights alongside with Alibaba and Morgiana to uphold justice among their enemies. Appearance Kokuyo has a tall, slender figure, with short slightly curled emerald hair that goes down to the end of her neck. Her signature look is the emerald eyes that matches her hair color. People have say that she is a resemblance of Hephaestus. In battle and in leisure, she wears a black, long dress that have slits between the sides of her legs. She is shown not to wear any armor when she is in the battlefield due to her lack of reliance of it. Personality Kokuyo has a confident and friendly personality, which she is easily likable and able to make friends easily. When she goes to the kingdom of Sindria with Alibaba to meet with Sinbad about the conflict, she keeps her ego high and speaks to the king in a pleasant matter. After the discussion, Sinbad acknowledged her determination to speak in urgent matters. When in battle, Kokuyo can give a an impatient, volatile, raging personality which makes her a deadly opponent and shows no mercy to anyone who stands in her way. She maintains her emotions when she gets too aggressive in the battlefield to confirm her sanity. In the Magnostadt Arc, Kokuyo kills the dark Djinn with a passionate, yet deadly attitude when she eliminates them. Alibaba and Aladdin was overwhelmed about how she fought and was relieved that she was on their side. History Kokuyo was the daughter of Hephaestus, the djinn of the blacksmith. Because of that, she gained powers that is more advanced than any other magician. When Hephaestus was taking care of her, he wanted her to know that there was a world that was filled with darkness and filled with light. This made her curious about what the real world was like. So, by requesting full access to the world, her father transferred her to the real world to find her purpose. Story Blacksmith of the Gods Arc When Kokuyo was summoned into the world, everyone was spreading the rumors about the Blacksmith of the Kings appearing out of nowhere. When Al-Thamen heard about the news, they wanted to get their hands on her to manifest as much dark magical weapons. The capture of Kokuyo was successful and started to abuse her power to create devastating, strong weapons that the djinns used during the Alma Toran Arc. Shortly after the creation of many dark magic weapons, Alibaba and Aladdin noticed that a lot of people have possessed a dark magic tool. They soon found out that Al-Thamen was using the power of a blacksmith to generate a mass amount of weapons so that everyone could use it to their own will. Kokuyo woke up during the clash of Aladdin and Alibaba and stopped the battle. Waking up with enough knowledge of what's happening in the current situation, she stopped Al-Thamen from using her powers. She talked to the two boys about who they are and what their purpose was. After they told her about Al-Thamen, Kokuyo had a anxious reaction and told them that she is willing to stop Al-Thamen from the abuse. Magnostadt Arc When Kokuyo goes to Magnostadt to fight the Medium with everyone else involved in the battle, she unleashes her True Form and slashes two large Necrocrystals alongside with Sinbad that had attacked as well. When the group of Djinn warrior gathered together to unleash their Extreme Magic, Kokuyo summoned a giant Necrosword that penetrates the doll. However, the doll was able to survive the attack and distinguish the Necrosword to ashes. However, she kept fighting the doll until it was interrupted by the single white Rukh. After the battle, she went to Alibaba, Morgiana and Titus about how glad she was to have the reunion of them being together. They were surprised that Kokuyo was able to maintain her sanity in her True Form. She answers that she reversed the fate of the demon that possessed her body and was able to control her true form. Abilities One of the unique factors that Kokuyo is well known for is her ability to manipulate magoi on the palm of her hands. At first, Kokuyo was able to manipulate water magic with the palm of her hands until she went to her journey. Considering that she embodies a "weapon", she exudes that statement by not relying on a wand in the battlefield but rather her pure strength in the battlefield. Due to her blessing by her father, she is able to keep a large quantity of magoi due to the powers granted by a God itself. After some training and the journey to find her real path in the Journey Arc, she was able to find what her true powers are. By finding her true self, she had to be her true self by transforming herself to the devilish side of herself, which is more powerful than her. Her powers have evolved tremendously that Aladdin states that she can penetrate anything with her magic. Physical Abilities With the blessing of Hephaestus, Kokuyo possesses superhuman durability, strength, stamina and agility which makes her a difficult opponent to beat. She is capable to defeat the Dark Djinns with ease and is remained unharmed when weapons such as ordinary swords and sometimes Djinn Equip weapons attack her. However, she is weakened when the user transforms itself to a Full Djinn Body Equip and attacks her. Weapon Manifestation One of the signature powers that is in the blessing of the Hephaestus. Kokuyo can manifest on several parts on her body and can create weapons such as the famous Necrosword (a durable and sharp obsidian sword that was used by Hephaestus himself), daggers, spears, and axes all made by Hephaestus and all have the same durability and sharpness as the Necrosword. In addition, she can imitate any weapon she touches. She does have the capability to summon Djinn weapons but can only maintain its form, not its power. She can also control the size of the weapons when she deals with a larger opponent. Not only can she instantly kill anything with her weapons, she can also act defensively when being attacked by making several parts of her body out of obsidian when the designated spot is being hit. Necrocrystals Manifestation Kokuyo can manifest black, emerald-esque, blade-like crystals from the ground surrounding her in which she penetrates the doll with a giant necrocrystal that went through the middle of the body. In addition, she created two necrocrystals to prevent the doll from grabbing Ill Illah from the sky. In the battle between her and the Dark Djinns, she created a fields of Necrocrystal spikes that could defend and also kill anyone who was in the area. True Form Kokuyo can transform to her True Form by making a circular wipe motion from her forehead to the top of her head which creates horns from her that signify her power. Her hair also grows a lot compared to her regular form. The Tue Form is an alter ego of Kokuyo which appeared to be unstable and "Fallen." However, Kokuyo managed to gain full control of herself during her True Form transformation. The True Form increases the strength and durability of herself and can create triple the amount of weapons she can manifest. Her necrocrystals also become bigger than the original size summoned from her original form. Her true form is an exact resemblance to Hephaestus. Water Magic Kokuyo possesses water magic as a counter type and the only side effect from Hephaestus' blessing. Due to the blessing, she can control a large amount of water. She can manipulate water from her own will and the palm of her hands. She usually uses water to defend herself when she somehow can not rely on her necrocrystals and necroswords in battle but also uses it as an offensive mechanism when necessary. * '''Shallal Hayit (Water of the Mending Wall ''): Kokuyo can create a water dragon that can become a wall and defend incoming attacks. * '''Shallal Thmanyt Ras Al'Afeaa '(Water of the Eight Headed Serpent): Kokuyo can create eight water tentacles that surrounds her and acts as a defensive or offensive mechanism for her. * 'Shallal Alharam '(Water of the Sanctuary): Kokuyo can heal others with the soothing motion of small tidal waves moving back in forth with Kokuyo's hand motions. She can only heal people when they are touching a large amount of water. Gravity Magic She uses gravity magic around herself to fly. She floats around by will and does not use any tool or weapon to make her fly. Stats Trivia * Her name Kokuyo means obsidian in Japanese. * The powers that she has resembles to Hela from Thor: Ragnarok * Kokuyo has an interest for Hinahoho due to how tall he is * According to Morgiana, she has a scent of burning lava since she creates/manifests weapons Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Magic